


Can someone help me find the fic

by Meow987



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meow987/pseuds/Meow987
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 27
Kudos: 3





	Can someone help me find the fic

UPDATE! I figured it out - it was summer of sorrows by fiacresgirl which seems to have been deleted! RIP to all the amazing stories that get deleted! If anyone has it downloaded pls let me know!!!! Thanks again!

Hi!

I read a series of stories a while back - it was after season 4 when olicity were broken up but they were still hooking up and felicity gets pregnant. She’s upset about havenrock and their relationship is kind of a mess. There’s definitely a chapter where Oliver tried to get her to take prenatal vitamins! I cannot find it for the life of me does anyone know it??

ETA - it’s very angsty!! And takes place shortly after their breakup/havenrock. They’re sleeping together but not together

Thanks in advance :)


End file.
